Partners Till the End
by tarouchoo
Summary: Deidara,since birth was hated by his village & abused by his father.But when the Akatsuki recruit him,everything seemed better,except his partner.From there everything went downhill.Will arising feelings bring them together, or rip them apart?
1. It's Just the Beginning

**Hey guys! One thing before we start, I just want to say HAPPY BIRTHDAY! To our special Deidara! -Confetti- XD I am also turning older 3 days from today, So that means... TAT I ish getting old.. Hope you enjoy the REMADE story of Partner's Till The End. I also want to give a special thanks to my beta reader, FujoshiFangirl, for helping me out in my time of need. She put her time and effort into this with me. So, once again, thankies. **

**Now, its time to get this show on the road :D.**

**-  
Current Age  
**

**Deidara:13**

* * *

Rapid shuffling of feet were heard exiting the school grounds. Then came, multiple yells, and a hard thud.

Maybe it was just some genin playing around the school, but if you looked closer, things were not as they seemed.

Beyond the school yard was a circle of kids attacking something.

Was it an animal, or some poor bird they happened to find?

No. It was a poor child, with deep blue eyes which were now filled with angry tears, and had a fiery hate within them. His long luscious blond hair was covered in blood, dirt and spit, and was tattered beyond belief. His body, which was a light tan, was now covered in red cuts and forming bruises from the kicks and hits he received from the children around him.

"So you think you so tough, huh freak? Get up and show me how tough you are then!" The boy who had taunted him, had then kicked him in the stomach making him cough up blood, for what would be the 3rd time.

"S-shut up.." said the weak boy.

With all his power, he started to get up slowly. His body, shaking in anger, was aching from the abuse his fellow classmates had given him.

"What's that? I couldn't quite catch that, Gaydara," said the same boy who had kicked him.

"M-my Name is Deidara!" He tried to throw a punch at him, only to be dodged and pushed to the ground.

The rest of the children started laughing hysterically at him. They all walked away, leaving a tatted Deidara to get up, and limp towards not what one would call a home, but hell.

Why did his own classmates treat him like that? Was it for fun, or was it for an entirely different reason?

Let's rewind it back to the day he was born, where it all began.

It was dark, pitch black. Nothing could be heard, except the groaning and the ear shattering screams from one, dimly lit household of the Iwa's.

It was silent, until the loud cries of a newborn child was heard.

All was content in the Iwa household, except for the fact that the mother who bore the child was eerily quiet.

"Honey? You alright there?.. P-please answer me!" The husband was now shaking uncontrollably. He set the baby down in it's crib and went to the side of his wife who was turning pale.

She slightly turned her head, with a weak smile.

"Let.. me see.. my beautiful boy?" She uttered.

Her husband, who was almost close to tears, brought the baby over to her. She slowly took him in her hands and held his tiny palm.

"I'll call you... Deidara.." She suddenly felt something wet and removed her finger to see tiny mouths. Her smile started to fade.

"I-it can't be.." She pulled the blanket down on the child a bit to see the one thing she was hoping not to see; the curse mark of the clan.

What is the curse mark? It is said that a child born at the strike of midnight, with mouths on each of it's hands and a curse mark on it's upper left chest, will end the clan, and mark the end of the village.

With one last look, she started crying. She set the 'Cursed Child' down, fell limp, and died.

The father who was now sobbing, picked up the child and gasped at the mark.

"Why? Why did you have to have it!" He, picked up a knife. He wanted to kill the child so bad. He took a shaky breath. He was devastated, sad, and most of all angry. The only love of his life, who just disappeared like the wind, because of a single, monstrosity! Out of all people, why did god have to punish them? Why did he give us this awful, and disgusting child! He went to stab the child but stopped. His face was now covered in tears.

He couldn't do it. It was his only child, he had with his first and last love of his life and the last memory he would have of her.

And like that he dropped the knife and picked up the child and covered his now deceased wife.

As Deidara, grew up, more of the villagers found out about the mark, and despised him for it. At the same time the news of the curse mark was passed onto the children that went to school with him.

Deidara's school day's weren't the happiest because of the facts that his hands had 'disgusting' mouths and that he carried the curse mark.

He was picked on, bullied, and called names. Many referred to him as a monster, demon, and mutant. But at the academy, he was know as the school freak.

They never commended him for being at the top of his class, for they thought, _why should we? This only makes him more of a threat!_

As the hatred for him in the village grew with each passing year, so did the drinking habits of his father. His father became more and more of an alcoholic, and when drunk went on a violent rampage.

It was when he was 7, that during one of his father's drunken rampages, that he raped Deidara for the first time.

This scarred Dei for life. And this wasn't the last time he did it. every few days or so he would take advantage of him and make him relive the agonizing pain over and over again. But that wasn't it. When he wasn't raping him he was abusing him.

He would come to school in bandages, and bruises, sometimes limping. Sometimes, his father would do both, causing him to miss school..

Now he is coming home already hurt by his peers, to another hell, where the punishments are like an endless painful abyss.

* * *

**Phew :D Hope you guys like the new chapter! Please R&R :D Thank you for reading :D**


	2. Can't Stop the Pain

**Hey guys! :D So Heres the 2nd chapter of Partner's Till the End! I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

A breathless dash across the dirt path through the village. Enduring every painful step in order to reach his destination. The sky had already turned dark a couple of hours ago

Deidara was rushing home. It was already late, and the blond was hurt all over. He almost tripped a couple of times, but made it to his destination, his prison.

He entered the silent house, only to have the door shut right away behind him. He tensed up. His body now shook with fear, as he turned around to face a menacing figure.

"D-dad?" Deidara started to back up. He wanted to get away so badly.

"You're late again. You know what that means, don't you?" His dad inched closer with an evil grin. As he talked, Deidara could smell the alcohol in his breath.

He backed up once more only to hit a wall. He was terrified. His father was drunk again.

Was he going to rape him again? Or was he going leave him off with a couple of hits?

"Dad, please, don't! Yesterday was enough!" He tried to run, but before he could leave, his dad punched him to the ground.

"O-oh was it now? My foot thinks otherwise." He stepped on his stomach and twisted his foot in it.

Deidara started screaming from the pain.

He started to kick and punch at his already present wounds that the boy had gained earlier. Deidara started to cry silently. He felt the stinging sensation of tears against his present cuts. His back was in pain from laying against the rough, wooden boards. He could feel wood dig into his damaged skin, with each hit.

_'Why does this always happen to me?' _He thought._ 'Everyday, the same treatment, over and over again.'_

He looked around and saw his kunai. He tried to reach for it, only for his wrist to be stepped on harshly. He yelled once more. His dad picked up the kunai.

"What were you trying to do with this, Deidara? Trying to hurt your_ only _family? That hurts really, after I took care of you and everything!" He took the kunai and went at his face.

Deidara pushed him off at the last second. He touched his face, feeling some blood from a cut the kunai had given him.

Betting his luck, he started to get up to go to another part of the house while his dad was trying to get up from the kick he gave him. He started to limp away, only to be pulled down.

"Aw, didn't want to scratch that beautiful face of yours. This is what happens when you don't stay still!"

He turned his head around only to see his father inching closer to him.

Deidara pulled himself up again, only to have his leg stabbed. With a muffled cry, he hit the floor.

His father started laughing at his pain.

The feeling of defeat dug itself, into him. More tears slid down his face. He was angry and disappointed in himself, because he couldn't do anything, but just take the abuse and play this game of predator and prey.

Deidara started to crawl backwards, as his father continued to inch closer. The evil man, 1st made a big gash on his abdomen area and then continued to slash the kunai at him, creating cuts all over his skin

At that moment, his body gave up on him from the pain in his body.

_'Is this the end? Am I going to actually die this time?'_ he thought to himself.

He flinched as he saw his dad raise the kunai, but nothing came. He heard a thud, and opened an eye to see his dad on the floor, passed out from the alcohol.

Sighing in relief that his life was spared from rape, and almost death, he got up painfully and trudged up the stairs towards the bathroom, to take care of the large wound, other cuts and bruises he received.

He peered outside and saw the sun beginning to rise. He glared at the sun, because for him, the rising sun meant another day of the same torture

He took out gauze, disinfectant and bandages. He started to clean and bandage his wounds and put on new clothes.

He started to head to the academy, ignoring the persistent pain his body felt.

()()()()()()()()

Deep within a hidden cave lays the base of the notorious group of S rank ninja who went rouge.

Carving tool in hand, he made swift movements, upon a large piece of wood. Features professionally done, with no mistakes, no scratches.

The artist was a work of art himself. Captivating red hair, and astonishing brown eyes that entranced any onlooker.

Upon making the finishing touches, came an annoying thwack at the door that made the artist carve straight across, causing him to ruin the piece.

The red head got angry and immediately rushed and slammed open the door, looking up at a white haired albino, well built with magenta eyes and a cocky smirk across his face.

"What do you want?" He started to glare at the albino in front of him.

"Leader-sama wants to see yah bitch! So, hurry your ass up!" As he left down the hall, he could hear his annoying hysterical laugh and a good luck.

"Stupid Neanderthal, what does he mean by, good luck?" he muttered under his breath, then went down the hall toward their "Leader-sama's" Office.

A quiet rap on the door was heard in the office of leader.

A thundering voice spoke, allowing the impatient red head to enter.

"I have a special mission for you, Sasori," spoke the figure

"As we all know, you don't have a partner, since Orochimaru has disappeared from the Akatsuki. This mission that I'm assigning to you is for you to go recruit your new partner in the land of Iwagakure. His unique Kekkai Genkai has sparked my interest."

"I've said this time and time again, leader. I don't need a partner. he will only bring me down." Sasori started to get more annoyed with the current situation. He didn't need a stupid partner to watch over and share a room with.

"And as your leader, Sasori, you will do what _I _say. Now GO! Details are in the scroll and don't come back until you've recruited your partner!" And with that, Sasori stormed out of the office.

Out of his pocket he took out a scroll. The scroll was a light brown and was in perfect condition.

He then laid it out, performed hand signs, and touched the center of the scroll.

Out of the scroll, came his main puppet, Hiruko. He opened him up and climbed inside of it.

The puppet was large, but seemed to be hunched back. it was dark skinned with black locks, menacing eyes, that struck fear into any opponent's eyes. Then there was a tail, made out of sword like material that could slice, in an instant. After making sure it worked, he left for Iwagakure, with a dissatisfied look upon his face.

* * *

**SO guys Sasori has shown uP! Woot ;D Please R&R I really appreciate it :D**


	3. Enter Sasori, Exit Deidara

**Heyloo! Here is the 3rd chapter of Partners Till the End! hope you enjoy it :D**

* * *

He made his way to the academy, walking slowly in order not to hurt himself even more. After a few steps, his vision started to blur and his head started spinning. Grabbing onto a nearby tree, he started coughing up blood. He wiped his mouth, and lifted up his shirt to reveal a now bloodied bandage. He pulled it down again, and continued on his way.

()()

He entered the crowded classroom of loud kids. They all quieted down and looked at him. Some were whispering, while some were just glaring at him. He started towards his seat, only to be tripped by someone. He held his stomach in pain, as the kids surrounded him and laughed.

The kid who had tripped him was smirking widely, as others high-fived him for doing the job. It was the same kid from yesterday again.

Deidara glared at him, then smirked. He decided to give him a taste of his own medicine, but worse.

In the next second, he tripped the boy with a spin kick, and started to suffocate him with a bag from one of the desks.

Kids started to scream, while some went to go get the sensei.

The kid under him tried to push him off, but Deidara only pushed harder, "So, who's laughing now, Un?" Deidara continued pushing the bag until he finally passed out.

The Sensei finally entered the room in a rush.

As Deidara continued to suffocate the boy beneath him, he went and pulled Deidara off of the child and checked his pulse.

Deidara, who was now on his back, clutched his abdomen in pain. He lifted his hand and saw blood being licked up by his hands, and then frowning in disgust. Blood was seeping through his shirt.

The whole classroom looked at him with that look he always despised. The sensei stood up and looked at him with disgust."Just get out of here, or else."

He stood up and ran outside toward the forest.

()()()()()

Meanwhile, in the forest was a large figure, slowly striding through. It would stop beside a tree every few times or so and then continue. The figure was none other than Hiruko, Sasori's main puppet, whom of which, he was currently inside of.

When he left the base, he started to read the intel. He wanted to know who he'd be dealing with.

After finding out that his new partner was going to be a mere child, he got a bit angry. Alas, he had orders and he was never one to disobey orders.

Then he heard footsteps coming towards the clearing he was currently at.

He went behind a large tree and peeked out from behind it.

Out into the clearing, came a blond boy that matched the Intel he'd received. The only thing left was to see if he actually possessed mouths on his hands.

()()()

He went through the forest at a fast pace. He headed towards a clearing in the forest, to clean off the reopened wound.

Finally reaching the clearing, he took off his shirt to reveal a bloodied bandage around his waist.

Not bothering to take off the rest of his clothes, he entered the cold, refreshing water.

As he went further in, he watched as it went from clear blue to a light crimson red, which then disappeared with the flow of the waterfall above him. **  
**

He slowly took off his bloody bandage,bearing the pain of each unwrapped part of the bandage. He then soaked it to clean it off.**  
**

As soon as he deemed them clean enough, he washed his wound and bandaged it once again. As long as he didn't move around too much, it wouldn't bleed out again.

He stepped out of the water and began to put on his shirt when he then heard a slight rustle in the nearby trees.

After putting his shirt on all the way, he took out a kunai and scanned the area.

"Let's test his skills," stated Sasori as he prepared an attack.

()()()

"Who's there, Un!" I stated in a uneasy tone. Within a second there was movement between the trees.

"Come out, coward! Show yourself!" I braced myself for the worst. I knew really shouldn't be fighting, because I might have open my cut again.

I still got into a fighting stance, just in case.

Then out of the trees came forth a being with tan skin and a covered face. He had black hair and a tail? He was hunchbacked, with a cloak that had... Wait a minute. Red clouds? It can't be.. An Akatsuki member? **  
**

In a split second, needles came speeding toward me. I deflected them easily, but stumbled back a bit. I winced, feeling pain with every step.

Reaching into the pouch on my waist, I took some clay in my hand. My hand mouth molded it into a bird and enlarged it.

I leaped on it and went aerial. There was no way he could get me now, right?

Wrong.

My limbs stopped moving, as if they were being controlled. I looked at my arms and legs to see strings made of chakra attached to them.

I felt my arms and legs get pulled, and the next second I was plummeting towards the ground.

()()

Deidara plummeted towards the ground harshly.

As result of the fall, coughed up more blood than usual. He could feel his wound reopening, and more pain erupting from his abdomen.

He wipe the blood from his mouth.

As he was about to get up, a scorpion tail made of blades was held to his neck.

He stopped moving as his heart started to beat faster with fear.**  
**

'Just who is this? What does he want from me!'

A chakra string lifted up one of his hands, and he heard a deep, "Hmm".

"So, you're Deidara, am I correct?" He paused for a while, waiting for an answer

"Well? Answer me Brat!" He growled, getting impatient.

"I-t is, un." Deidara was shaking.

"Anyways, I bet you're wondering why I'm wasting my time with you. It seems our leader has taken an interest in your abilities, and wants you to join the Akatsuki. He won't accept 'no' for an answer." He looked at Deidara's stunned face, waiting for a reaction.

"Are you serious, un?" Deidara started to grin a bit. '_Maybe this is my chance! I can finally leave and maybe get revenge on this land!_' "I accept the offer. When do we leave?" Sasori was stunned. 'That was quick, considering he is a kid.'

"Good choice. Though I thought you'd think it over. What's the hurry?"

Deidara froze. "N-no reason, un. I just want leave this place, that's it. We can fly. It's faster." Deidara molded a bird and enlarged it with a hand sign and got on.

Sasori raised an eyebrow, but moved Hiruko onto the bird and set flight.

()()()

They were finally near the base after flying for quite some time. Deidara checked his surroundings. They were in a forest full of green trees creating a canopy of leaves, which covered the entrance to the base.

As they landed, Deidara could feel his vision blur again.

He groaned in pain.

He then remembered that his wound had reopened once again when he'd sparred with the Akatsuki member.

Said person was currently off the clay bird, heading towards a stone slab.**  
**

Deidara returned the bird to normal size and squished it into his clay bag, then followed after the large figure**.  
**

()()

"Hurry up, brat!" Sasori waited until he was next to him. He then used his ring to open the stone and lead him inside.

After they set foot inside, the stone slab automatically closed.

The cave was wide, with lanterns that dimly lit the pathway towards the actual entrance to the base. There were cords that he could faintly see, which triggered booby traps that killed intruders.

He saw that they clearly worked, from the old blood stains, and debris on sides of the cave.**  
**

Deidara started feeling light headed and his abdomen was starting to hurt once again.

Touching his bandage, he could feel the warm blood seeping through and down his leg. He started to stumble, and every sound was muffled.

The last thing he saw was green.

* * *

**There you have it :D Hope you enjoyed it. Please R&R :D**


	4. A Start to a New Beginning

**Hey GUYS! Its Been awhile hasn't it? Well, I'm Happy to present to you the 4th chapter of Partner's Till the End!~ I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER!: I Do not own any of the Naruto character's used so far and until the end! That right belongs to Masashi Kishimoto~**

**A/N: SO you don't get confused!: ****Zetsu black**/_Zetsu White_

* * *

Sasori advanced through the cave. Nothing but the sound of footsteps were heard.

Sasori stopped. He could no longer hear another pair a footsteps following him. He then heard chuckling and two different voices.

**"Should we eat him? He looks quite delicious smothered in blood,"**said one voice.

_"He does look good, doesn't he? But, Leader-sama will get angry if we do,"_came another voice.

Sasori went back down the cave, only to find Zetsu hovering over Deidara.

Zetsu perked up at the sound of footsteps. He turned around to see Hiruko.

_"It seems he passed out from blood loss,"_stated White Zetsu with a grin.

"I can clearly see that, obviously, since he's laying in his blood." Hiruko picked up the bloody blond and carried him down the dimly lit tunnel.

**"Bring him to Konan. She'll help you, Sasori."**

_"Tell us if you don't want him. We'll gladly take him"_

With that, Sasori entered the lair.

()()

There was a slight groan that erupted from the person on a white bed.

He could hear muffled voices, catching bits of what they were saying.

"... Dead yet?" Said a not too deep voice.

'_Am I dead?'_Thought Deidara.

"Brought him any later, Sa..."

Everything went silent, and he blacked out once again.

()()

Sasori had brought Deidara to Konan in the Medical room. He laid him on a white bed, so Konan could attend to his wounds.

Sasori finally got out of Hiruko and put him back in his scroll.

"God Sasori. We told you to recruit him, not beat him up first," Konan told Sasori as she unwrapped the bloody bandages from his waist.

"Is he dead yet?" Sasori asked.

"Brought him an later, Sasori, and he would've died."

She gasped. The gash on his stomach was serious. She looked at the poor blond on the table, wondering what the cut had come from. She disinfected the large gash and wrapped it properly. She then mended it a bit with her chakra, so he would heal faster.

She looked as his whole body. He had dirty bandages and gauze on his limbs. She decided to replace them. She took them all off. Her eyes widened at what she saw. Cuts, bruises and small gashes covered his arms and legs.

She stared at Sasori, who's muddy browned eyes scanned the blond. His expression remained unfazed by the sight. He couldn't care less.

"Call Kakuzu. He needs a full body check."

()()

After awhile, Kakuzu entered with Hidan. Kakuzu looked clearly pissed off.

"Why did you bring Hidan? I specifically asked for you."

"He just followed me, the heathen." Hidan just grinned

Kakuzu looked down at the bed.

"You actually interrupted my counting just to check this brat? Why don't you do it yourself?" he hissed.

"I would, but I'm obviously a girl."

Kakuzu became quiet, as Hidan started to laugh at his obvious mistake.

"She got you there, bitch!" he uttered between laughs.

Kakuzu glared at Hidan, making him lower his laughs to slight chuckles.

"Let's, just get this stupid matter over with. Everyone get out."

"Why the hell do we have to?" questioned Hidan.

Kakuzu didn't answer and just slammed the door in his face.

()()

After what seemed like an hour, Kakuzu finally exited the Medical room. He called Konan in.

"I finished checking his body."

"Well?"

"The mark on his chest seems to be a curse mark, but it's origin is unknown. He also has mouth's on his palms.

"Did you find anything else?"

Kakuzu looked hesitant. He sighed.

"It seems that he was abused, but.."

"But what?"

"As I checked his body, it seemed apparent that he was... raped."

Konan looked at him with shock.

"Are you positive about that?"

Kakuzu nodded.

Konan looked at the boy with pity. Just what the hell happened in that village?

"Keep this a secret between the two of us, okay? Don't even let Sasori know."

They both heard stirring on the bed, followed by a groan. They turned around to see the blonde start to get up, then fall back down, crying out in pain.

Konan walked over to the boy, only to have him look at her.

"Where is he, un?" He slowly stood up.

"Who are you talking about?" asked Konan.

"The hunchback man, un. He was with me, wasn't he?" Deidara looked around the place. It smelled like a hospital.

"Oh, you mean Sasori. Well, before I do tell you where he is, I want to welcome you to the Akatsuki. He's your new partner, by the way."

Deidara didn't like the idea of having a monster as a partner.

Konan led him into the hall where Sasori stood waiting impatiently.

"Well, is he okay or not? If he isn't, he'll be a hindrance to my missions," stated Sasori.

"Who are you?" questioned Deidara.

He took in his features.

Muddy brown eyes, tan skin, blood red hair. He also had teal nail polish on his fingers. He stood a bit taller than himself.

"Sasori, and sadly your partner."

Deidara's eyes looked surprised. "But you can't be! You're that ugly looking monster, un?"

Sasori could feel his blood boiling. "He is not ugly, as you claim him to be. He is a magnificent work of art, which of course is eternal." He could feel himself smirk.

"No, art is fleeting, un! Art is something that can be seen for a moment, and is gone like an explosion!"

Sasori frowned. "Come on, I'll show you our room." He began walking away, with Deidara following after.

()()

They entered a room in the base. Inside the room was a workshop stand with big pieces of wood and carving tools on top. Along the wall hung many different puppets.

Across the room, was a large king size bed, and through a door on the left was the bathroom.

"As you can see, there is only one bed. The left side is mine. The right side is yours. Do not touch or hug me when you are sleeping, or I will cut your hands off."

Sasori could see the boy tense up with fear as he finished his sentence.

Deidara was told to stay put, as his new partner left the room.

Deidara studied his new room.

He touched his chest to see that there was no t-shirt.

"No wonder I felt cold." He inspected the new bandages around his body.

He would have to thank that blue haired lady later.

Then it dawned on him that they had seen all the abuse marks. But they couldn't tell he'd been raped, right?

He started to get nervous. _'What if they did? Will they do the same?'_

The door slammed opened, causing Deidara to jump.

In came Sasori holding some stuff.

"First and foremost, here is your Akatsuki Robe. You will wear this at all times when you are on a mission. I also got some clothes for you from Konan - you know, the blue haired woman from earlier"

Deidara looked at the things.

The robe was pitch black with red lining and red clouds. He also received some fish net shirts, and a pair of purple and gray sweat pants. His shoes looked similar to those of his partner.

"This is the only time I'm doing this. Don't expect any more favors, brat."

Deidara nodded. He examined the stack of apparel given to him and found black nail polish wedged into one of the shirts.

"Nail polish?" He cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"Yes, have you not seen some before? You are to apply it to your finger and toe nails." He looked clearly agitated with the fact that he had to explain and teach the child. He felt insulted that the leader was forcing him to do this.

"Also, you will call me Sasori no Danna, or Danna for short. Got it?"

"Yes, un." Deidara took his clothes and laid them on his side of the bed.

"Why do you always say un, brat? I find it quite irritating."

Deidara paused for a moment and gulped.

"I-i can't help it, un. " Deidara waited for a response, but all he got was a scoff.

Sasori went to his desk and started working on his puppets.

Deidara applied the nail polish and went to sleep.

()()

It had a been a few hours since Deidara had fallen asleep.

Sasori, as usual, was working on his puppets, finally noticing that the moon had already risen.

He continued to work in the dark, using a candle and the moon as light.

From behind him, he heard the sound of groans and constant stirring.

He turned around in his chair to see Deidara squirming in the bed.

Sighing in annoyance, he walked over to the blond.

Looking at the boy, he could see beads of sweat and fear etched into his face.

Unconsciously, Sasori's hand headed towards Deidara's head, and he started petting the blonde's hair.

This calmed the blond down, reducing him to slight shivers.

He took in his features.

Soft blond hair and peach skin.

He was about to touch his face when he abruptly stopped.

_'What am I doing?'_ He asked himself.

He had actually soothed the kid, let alone even tried to touch his face.

Sasori shook his head in disbelief and walked over to his side of the bed, actually closing his eyes for the first time in a long time.

* * *

**And there you have it!~ Deidara has finally met some one the Akatsuki and his Partner Sasori! **

**PLease R&R! I Really hope I can see comments on what you guys think of the story so far! It would make me really happy if you do :D**


End file.
